


The Perfect Day(s)

by MaladaptiveDaydreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveDaydreamer/pseuds/MaladaptiveDaydreamer
Summary: When Thor and Bruce get married, Hulk decides he also wants a wedding.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor, Hulk/Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The Perfect Day(s)

“Good morning, your majesty,” Thor gazed lovingly at his partner, who had just stopped snoring seconds before. He was the big spoon, with his big muscular arm protectively wrapped around his lover.

His royal highness groaned before rubbing his eyes and yawning. “It’s morning already?” Bruce was still lying facedown on his pillow, not budging. “Can’t I just have 5 more minutes? Or...hours..?” Seconds later, he was asleep again.

Adorable. Thor kissed his head of fluffy curls. “Day one of being a king and you’re already sleeping on the job? Incredible.” Thor chuckled. Then he put his other arm under his sleepy partner and rolled him onto his own bare chest. 

Bruce groaned but smiled, his eyes still closed. “Alright, alright, I’ll get up.” He leaned down and kissed Thor, who gladly accepted his smooch before hugging him closer to his body. Bruce laughed. “See, now how am I supposed to get up now?”

Thor chuckled. “You’re not. No mortal can escape my embrace. Not even Hulk.” He ruffled Bruce’s fluffy curls before finally letting him go. After Bruce got out of bed, he slowly sat up and yawned, stretching his arms. It was the day after their wedding on Asgard and he couldn’t be happier. All of their friends, including the Avengers, had shown up. In fact, Tony was Bruce’s best man and gave quite a tearjerking speech at their afterparty. Of course, Thor’s friends also showed up as well, including Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three. Even Loki showed up, to everyone’s surprise. 

It was everything Thor and Bruce had ever dreamed of. 

Of course, Thor would never forget how stunning Bruce looked in his traditional Asgardian garments. With his gold and white robes and gorgeous crown that was almost too big for him, Bruce was the best-looking person at the wedding, of course, besides Thor, who wore a slightly less flashy outfit, but with the same matching crown that Bruce had worn.

Thor smiled as he fondly remembered the day before in the Asgardian Palace. The best day of his long life.

“Come on, Point Break, let’s go!” Bruce threw a pillow at the daydreaming king, who laughed and threw it back at him. “We still have another ceremony to get ready for!” He was brushing his unkempt hair as though someone would walk in on him at any moment and mock him for it. 

Thor laughed heartily as he finally got out of bed. “Oh, you’re right! I completely forgot.” Thor lightly slapped his temple as though he really had forgotten something. “I just can’t believe I get to be married twice.”

Bruce sighed as he pulled his new royal garments over his head. “Well, you know how the other guy is. But if you don’t want to do this then-” Thor rushed over and shushed him before he could finish.

“Are you kidding me? Of course I want to do this!” He slapped his large hands on his husband’s shoulders. “Plus, it’s only right that if I’m to marry you, I have to marry all parts of you!”

Bruce still looked uncertain. “I know, but still. What if something goes wrong? What if Hulk gets angry and smashes everything? What if-” Bruce stopped when Thor gently shook his shoulders.

The other man just smiled. “You know, you’re very cute when you’re worried.” Thor pecked him on the cheek, who gave him a look. “But seriously, don’t worry about it! Nothing bad is going to happen. Besides, what would even make Hulk angry at his own wedding?”

Bruce thought for a moment before shrugging. “You’d be surprised.” After he finally finished getting dressed, he took a step back for Thor. “Well, do you think he’ll look good in this?” He was wearing a large brown beady necklace along with a golden Asgardian robe that was several sizes too big for him. 

“Oh, yes, absolutely.” Thor adored how loosely the robes fit him. “Although you might be forgetting one thing.” He reached over and grabbed a very large crown from a nearby dresser and placed it on Bruce’s head, which immediately sunk onto Bruce’s neck. “There, now you look like a real king.”

Bruce chuckled. “Very funny.” He gently took off and placed the crown on the bed before criticizing himself in the mirror across the room. He ran his fingers through his hair and huffed. “I don’t even look regal enough to be your servant, much less your husband.” He sat down on the bed and twiddled thumbs anxiously. 

“Well then you obviously need to get your eyesight checked because you look more dashing and handsome than any other being I’ve seen in my 3,800 years of living.” He sat down next to his husband and kissed his cheek. “You sure did yesterday.”

Bruce blushed. “Heh, thanks.” He leaned against his husband’s shoulders. Most of the time he didn’t feel worthy to be married to someone as beautiful and strong as Thor, but then there were times like these he almost felt like he was good enough. “But you looked amazing too. I almost cried when I first saw you.” 

Thor chuckled. “I know. We’re both beautiful, aren’t we?” He leaned in for a kiss.

Suddenly, their bedroom door burst open, revealing a very anxious Loki. “Sorry for interrupting- well, actually I’m not- but I need to ask both of you a very important question, brother and-” he glanced at Bruce for a moment, unsure of what to call him, “brother-in-law.” He couldn’t stop himself from shuddering after saying that.

Bruce blinked in confusion for a moment before finally comprehending those words. “Uh-”

Thor sighed before turning to face his sibling. “What is it, brother?”

“Well,” Loki started, still looking mildly uncomfortable, “I was just wondering, since, you know, you’ve already had one wedding, uh-” he kept glancing at Bruce nervously, “-and I’ve already attended that one, would it be alright if I could, you know, not attend your second ceremony?” He was uncharacteristically twiddling his thumbs as though he were a child asking for permission from his parents.

Thor shrugged. “That would be fine with me, however, I’m not sure if I could say the same for our green friend.” 

Loki visibly paled. 

Thor nudged Bruce and subtly winked at him. 

Bruce blinked and stared at him for a moment before finally understanding what he wanted him to do. Then he gave him a disapproving look.

Thor just silently pleaded with him, pouting.

Bruce sighed. He could never resist that look. He looked in Loki’s direction and spoke. “Well, you know how he is; if I have a party, he wants one too. If I have guests, well, he wants the same amount as well.” Bruce paused for dramatic effect. “And when he doesn’t get his way, well,” he forced his eyes to flash green and smiled, “he gets angry.”

Loki gulped. “Uh, forget I even said anything, I guess.” He quickly threw open the doors and scurried out of the room, quietly grumbling to himself once he was out of earshot of the newlyweds.

As the door slammed shut, Bruce turned towards Thor. “Was that really necessary?”

Thor was trying not to laugh. “Very much so.”

“But I didn’t think you cared if he attended this wedding?”

Thor snickered. “I don’t. I just like messing with him.” He looked at the clock and suddenly stood up. “Well, I guess it’s time to prepare for our next wedding.” He leaned down and kissed his husband. “I will see you tomorrow morning, my love.”  
“Do you have to leave so soon?” Bruce pouted. “I know Asgardian weddings are more time-consuming than regular Earth weddings, but surely we could have a few more minutes together.”

Thor glanced at the time again before finally giving in. “You know what? That’s an excellent point.” He walked towards the other side of the room and leaned on the door that led to their royal bathroom. Then he gave Bruce a suggestive look. “I needed to freshen up anyways. Care to join me?”

Bruce was already taking off his shirt.

Later that evening, Thor stood at the edge of the Bifrost, admiring all of the gorgeous decorations that adorned the beautiful rainbow bridge.

Being the prince, er, king of Asgard had its advantages. 

He knew Hulk would love all of the green flowers that were spread over the entire area. He would definitely love the giant 5-foot tall cake in the center of all of the other confectionaries, decorated with gold and green frosting that depicted images of lightning and green fists. Most people would have thought this too much, but Thor loved it.

He was wearing his traditional gold and white Asgardian robes, looking even more regal than usual.

The guests were standing behind him before the Bifrost. Thor saw all of his companions there. Even his brother was standing in the crowd, trying his best to look un-noticeable for once in his life. Thor grinned. 

Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, Hulk landed behind them, shaking the ground just a little. He looked around for a few moments before spotting Thor. He grinned.

Thor smiled as he walked towards his other future husband. He felt so lucky to be able to have two weddings with no divorce.

And two honeymoons.


End file.
